forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omin Dran
| gender = Male | race = Half-elf | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity =Tymora | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = Cleric | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = Cleric | refs5e = }} Ominifis Hereward Dran, better known as Omin Dran, by his friends was a cleric of the goddess Tymora. He was the Founder and the CEO of Acquisitions Incorporated. And after being transported into Faerune in the latter years of the 15th century DR., became a Masked Lord of Waterdeep. Relationships Little was known of his two sisters, Portentia and Auspicia. History Omin was born to Prophetess Dran in an inn somewhere in another world. Years later, he founded Acquisitions Incorporated for some secret purpose. Arriving in Faerûn Being thrown through the multiverse, by his party member's dimensional traveling mansion, him as well as his employees Jim Darkmagic and Bindwin Bronzebottom crash landed outside of the City of Waterdeep in the Forgotten Realms. Ark of the Mad Mage Shortly after arriving in the city he began to look wealth that would allow for Acquisitions Incorporated to climb back to the top as since they had moved worlds, they lost all their capital. Their quest for wealth lead them to a rouge named Viari, who had a map of Undermountain. Omin hired Viari as an Intern and they began their quest. Moments latter he was run over by a stage coach. Being hurt quit badly, Omin realized that he could not use any of his divine magic to heal himself finding out that his old patron the goddess Avandra had no presence in the world of Faerûn. He then received a blessing from the goddess Tymora, leading him to go to her temple and convert to being a Cleric of her, and then regain his divine spells. After exploring the exploring through the Undermountain the four ran into a genie's harem, and noticed that one of the women was tied up in chains. Jim Darkmagic freed her and was about to kiss her when the woman transformed into her true form, a succubus and gutted Jim with her claws, killing him instantaneously. The succubus then did a charm spell on Viari and used him to attack Omin with his rapier. The succubus then turned to attack the brainwashed Viari killing him also. Omin received a lot of damage and was close to death, but with the help of Bindwin Bronzebottom they were able to send the Succubus back to Hell. Saddened over the loss of his friends it was at that moment that Tymora raised Viari back to life. And somehow Viari was able to sing a magic song that resurrected Jim Darkmagic. As a team they found a way out of the Undermountain maze Upon reaching the exit the four stumbled upon a gigantic sized stone statue in the likeness of the Mad Mage Halaster, the designer of the Undermountain who died nearly a century ago. Climbing inside the statue they engage in a battle with the spirt of Halaster, who had somehow imbued the enchanted statue with a peace of his consciousness.As a team they defeated the spirit of Halaster and took control of the Statue by climbing inside it, finding controls within. Traveling back to Waterdeep they were meet by a Tarsque who had been sleeping for centuries. The giant stone Halaster defeated the beast with a single kick. Omin, Jim, Bindwin, and Viari were all celebrated as heros for defeating the Tarasque and saving the city from destruction. Acquisitions Incorporated settled in Waterdeep. In addition to the fame & fortune,Omin was awarded with the Title of Masked Lord of Waterdeep by the man named and invited to participate in the city council meetings. Appendix Background Omin Dran is based on the player-character in the Acquisitions Incorporated podcast campaign. He is played by Jerry "Tycho" Holkins, a member of Penny Arcade. The character made a cameo in the novel Death Masks. Appearances * Death Masks References Category:Clerics (5e) Category:Clerics (4e) Category:Clerics of Tymora Category:Clerics Category:Half-elves Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Lords of Waterdeep Category:Lords Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Planewalkers